dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Albert Desmond (New Earth)
unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-One; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Central City | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 171 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Alignment = Bad | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Professional Criminal | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = John Broome; Carmine Infantino | First = Showcase Vol 1 13 | Quotation = With this Philosopher's Stone I can transmute any element into any other. I bet your heart wouldn't work so good, if it was... oh, say... coal! | Speaker = Doctor Alchemy | QuoteSource = The Flash Vol 2 40 | Overview = | HistoryText = Origin Albert Desmond suffered from multiple personality disorder where, like Two-Face, one side was a harmless citizen, the other personality was a dark criminal. Utilizing his knowledge of chemistry, Desmond began his criminal debut under the guise of Mister Element. Rogues After being sent to jail by Flash, Desmond somehow found the Philosopher's Stone, which had the ability to transmute one element to another. After using the Stone to escape, Desmond restarted his criminal career under the new moniker of Doctor Alchemy and clashed with Flash many times, but was defeated every time. Eventually, Desmond's good personality resurfaced and he quit crime and hid the Stone. However, a new Doctor Alchemy appeared, who turned out to be Alvin Desmond, Albert's identical twin whom he shares a psychic link with. It was later revealed that the "twin" was a construct of Albert's evil by the Stone itself. The construct was eliminated, though Albert became Doctor Alchemy again and joined the Rogues. Keystone Kops Albert Desmond setup a lab in Gotham City that was discovered by officers Andrew Kelly and Donald Peak during a regular check-up on two children reported for suspicious behavior. When the chemicals spilled and mixed when attempting to remove the children from the hidden lab, a chemical fire set Andrew Kelly on fire. Donald Peak reported the flames emitted no heat. It was discovered the trap was set as an experiment by Albert Desmond to transform someone into a grotesque and powerful creature. The creature was eventually stopped by the GCPD and Batman. | Powers = | Abilities = * * | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = As Doctor Alchemy: * Philosopher's Stone As Mister Element: * Various gimmicks related to chemistry, as gold lines, sodium and magnesium capsules, a special liquid which dissolve ferrous metals, etc. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Element Gun (As Mister Element only) | Notes = * Other characters have also utilized Desmond's gimmick. A S.T.A.R. Labs scientist named Doctor Curtis Engstrom briefly used the Philosopher's Stone as The Alchemist during the period Desmond was cured. * More recently, Alexander Petrov, a Keystone City police scientist, became the new Mister Element. Although he used Desmond's original element-gun, and a variant of the costume, he attempted to confuse things by using the gun to freeze things, thereby implicating Captain Cold. He was killed by the real Cold. | Trivia = * Al's father Professor Peter Desmond was an astronomer investigating a star known as the Dragon's Eye. Al Desmond's wife Rita believed the star's instability affected her husband's sanity. * A fake Dr. Alchemy claimed Al's father's name was Herman Desmond. | Wikipedia = Doctor Alchemy | Links = * Dr. Alchemy/Mr. Element at Flash: Those Who Ride the Lightning }} Category:Injustice League I members Category:Criminals